Classified Ties
by Slugy
Summary: AU: She'd heard stories about the ancient gods of their world and even those of others. However, humankind only held limited knowledge. When 9 year old Dawn meets the reflection of a lonely but strange man one night, the thought of him being one of those almighty gods never occurred to her, much less - that of the Distortion world.
1. Chapter 1

Classified Ties

Summary: AU: She'd heard stories about the ancient gods of their world and even those of others. However, humankind only held limited knowledge. When 9 year old Dawn meets the reflection of a lonely but strange man one night, the thought of him being one of those almighty gods never occurred to her, much less - that of the Distortion world.

Disclaim: I don't own **Pokémon** or anything related to it.

A/N: This story follows the anime/game's events. Pokémon are still evident. Legendaries are referred to as gods. Gijinka!Legendaries.

Pairing: BrokenShipping (Dawn x Giratina)

Chapter Rating: K

 _Chapter 1:_ _Mr. Shady_

She didn't always do it. Sneaking out of the house, that is. Especially late in the evening.

But there were rumours about Lake Verity that were far too interesting to ignore, such as the god of emotion, Mesprit, was the guardian of said lake. And since there was such a brightly-shining moon that night, there was no doubt that a beautiful view will await any viewer's eyes.

That was no fraud. Dawn plopped herself on a thin patch of grass, away from the tall shrubbery and gritty sand. Her expression filled with amazement and wonder. Paralysed by the canvas before her.

Small, graceful waves dancing in the soft breeze, ripples reflecting like diamond shards in the moonlight. She brought her knees in and weaved her arms around them. It was colder than she expected. Her pyjamas only doing so much to trap warmth. But the wind didn't bother her too much, afterall, she was too captivated by the elegant streams of light parading in the water.

There was a figure a few feet away, she noticed. Their dark shadow playing against the bank. The girl assumed it was a man, judging by the shape, peering at the spectacle infront of the two with as much wonder as she had. Although, it was only a thought since she couldn't see the man's face.

Dawn sighed with content, pulling her gaze back to the lake and resting her head atop her knees. A small smile tugging at her lips, the girl felt curious about the neighbouring spectator, so she decided to brake the calming silence by starting a conversation.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She held back a giggle as the figure jumped at the corner of her vision, obviously startled. They settled back down after a minute, taking a little while longer to reply.

"I suppose it is." Their voice rather deep, giving Dawn a few ideas as to what they looked like. She knew those ideas might be far from the man's actual appearance but it was always fun to sketch out a drawing from a single voice, right? Her smile grew, delighted that a response was finally given. She now knew that the other was listening, so why not say something else?

She glanced at the shadow wavering in the water. Trying to piece together what they look like based off of their voice and outline alone. "A lake fit for a god, as literal as it is." She angled her head so that the lake seemed diagonal, just to get comfortable and listen to the man's next words.

They shifted, like the situation felt akward to them. The girl looked at the shade with a hint of worry that she'd caused it.

They spoke, a nervous edge to their vocals. "I... Can't see in the way others can... Could you describe the view?"

Oh, they were blind? Colour-blind? Maybe just short-sighted? She fumbled through her thoughts before registering the question they'd so politely asked. Dawn blinked and once again, found herself staring into the marvellous scene, only now explaining all the beauty that was filtered over it.

A short chuckle came from were the man supposedly sat, she'd finished her description and felt embarrassment flush over her features. Maybe she'd made her words too exaggerated?...

"Thank you, I don't think there's a better description than yours." And her embarrassment switched to shyness. Gosh, such a gentleman! She thought, this man was clearly friendly... And polite. Dawn found that talking to this stranger was somehow more relaxing than talking to any of her... Friends...

She didn't really have many friends. Or any at all. She grew up with her neighbour, Barry, but he was very forgetful and often rushed with things. She considered him a friend... Sorta. The girl wasn't too sure if the boy saw her in equivalent, he probably forgot about every outing they've had together. Then there was Lucas, the boy she's never talked to but kinda, maybe has a tiny, almost non-existent crush on... Okay, a _slight_ crush, perhaps. However, he's always accompanied by the professor from Sandgem Town so Lucas was never around often. Of course Dawn would think of her mother as a friend but still, someone who wasn't blood-related?

Maybe she could become friends with Mr. Shady over there? Huh. She mentally face-palmed. Names really weren't her speciality. Though, neither knew eachothers names yet, should she introduce herself and hope for something to know him by?

... Yes, she'll do exactly that! Breathing in a puff of air and giving a slow exhale, she looked over to the rippling figure with a small, shy smile. "My name's Dawn, what's yours?"

The shadow gave a barely noticeable flinch, what was assumed to be their head, had turned in her direction. The girl was suddenly hit with a wave of anxiousness. A heavy feeling compressing her to a tiny size. She felt like... A dormant power was about to catch her in bladed claws. It was much to say, scary. She felt herself lean back from the proximity.

A minute passed. The man let their stare pivot back to the lake causing an unknowingly held breath to escape the girl.

Woah, what was that? Such a powerful gaze! Very... Unusual, strange, interesting.

Who is he?

"You can call me whatever you want. I don't mind."

That wasn't fair. He knew her name, so why can't she learn his? A pout pulled at her lips as she voiced her thoughts. "I want to know your _real_ name."

Another moment passed. It seems that Mr. Shady wasn't much of a talker. This didn't bide well with Dawn, since she had a rather talkative character... Well, only once you've learned of her name, and Mr. Shady definitely knew her name now.

"I don't go by any title." Oh... She blinked, her mind slowing down as if a simple answer was given. _He didn't have a name at all._ But she couldn't just give him the name that she's been mentally calling him by, it could implicate all sorts of things! The nickname was meant to be literal, however, a normal person - if anyone was thought to be normal, could interpret him as... A bad guy, and this man was certainly the complete opposite of such a case. At least, that was how she saw him.

Would he be okay with that name? It was practically a pet-name or one that would be of a cartoon character... Gah, she couldn't think of anything better, it was stuck to her mind now. "Uh, you probably won't like it, the name I've thought for you. -Not that it's anything offensive! But... Ah, I'm terrible at giving names..." She peeked down to her hands that were barely lit by the sky's natural satellite, Her thumbs lapsing over one-another like a nervous habit. She was sure that anyone would make fun of how timid she was when she doubted her own abilities. But in her own perspective, names created by herself were truly... Childish...

She was only nine. Nevertheless, other's her age would still be smart enough to think of more creative names. Not to say that Dawn was dumb, never! Though, her mind simply lacked in the naming area.

She heard an assurance. "I'd like to hear it."

Oh my gosh, this was so embarrassing! The girl refrained the attempt to hide her face as an unseen red flushed her cheeks. "M-Mr... Shady..." Her voice was so small that she was positive he didn't hear it. However, he did, in unknown ways.

She heard another subdued laugh come from the shadow. Adding more heat to her expression. _How did he hear that?!_ His voice soft, as if hit with some kind of personal thought. "It fits."

Thank gods, he was okay with it. She breathed out a relieved sigh. She was inwardly surprised, who would accept a pet-name just like that? Wow, "You're easy to talk to," It was quite nice, really. Another person would push her away as soon as she said something silly or make fun of her flustered appearance and... Did she just say that out loud? Oops... Now he'll decide that she's weird for sure! That wasn't good, no no no, and as soon as she thought she'd made an actual friend. _Oh mew, way to go Dawn!_

Mr. Shady tilted his head, a sign of intrigue. "That's good to hear." And as a first, said more. "Most individuals find me too... _Different_ to converse with." She was a bit startled with the last sentence. He'd actually said something about himself! Another realisation was that he spoke quite formally, very noble-like, especially with the accent in accompany.

But thinking about that last part, he seemed like he remembered something perturbing. A subject not for touching, better change it quickly or things will get akward. This thought didn't stop the girl from disagreeing with his words, however. Although the opinion was kept to herself. She pondered on something to say until a thought caught her interest. "The guardian of this lake, I wonder what their true story is... Some tales say that it taught humans emotion itself and others believe that we gained them when it flew. But... How does someone learn an emotion? We're all born with them so it's kind of confusing..." She gave a light giggle at that mention, as the last word was part of the topic.

A few seconds of thoughtful silence passed.

"The being of emotion has their own methods, none of which any mortal can define. However, the undying may have trouble with such, too." His words struck slight surprise in Dawn, not expecting an answer but satisfied to have one, nonetheless.

That was... A unique way of thinking. Perhaps the closest truth one can get. He spoke with familiarity, like he had experience. Maybe Mr. Shady was a professor? A scientist or historian? Asking wouldn't hurt, right?... Nah, that was enough questions, saying anymore would put an unwanted impression on her. She was talking too much.

Luckily, the girl didn't have to start the conversation this time, for the shadow beat her to it. "You came out here because of the guardian, I presume." Well, he wasn't wrong. Though, she also wanted to see the lake whilst the moon was out, that she didn't regret. She was also curious about the lake's god... Or goddess? She wasn't sure what gender any of the deities were. But there was another reason as to why she came to the lake. "Yeah... Though, it's kind of silly and childish, I mean, having even a small bit of hope on catching a glimpse of them..."

He spoke amusedly. "It's not everyday one can meet the celestial."

Dawn smiled longingly. "I guess so." But it was then, that she realised that the moon had already moved a quarter of the sky over. She'd stayed out for long enough and the needed sleep was starting to make her drowsy, it would be best to head back home now.

Unfortunately, this meant the girl's departure from the shadow.

Dawn lifted herself from the grassy bank, dusting any dirt off her pyjamas. Peeking in his direction, she felt a bit of sadness gnawing at her. Would she ever see him again? At this lake on another beautiful night? Or perhaps, in the light of the sun where he may be visible.

Clenching her hands, persistence shone prominently in the girl's eyes. "It's late and I need to go now. So-" She took a breath.

"Will I see you again?"

There was silence and his eyes were on her once more. Although the perturbing feel that the other gave off wasn't so strong now. It felt as if he was assessing her, judging whether she was worthy of his time.

Finally, the shadow shifted and his head leant on what was assumed to be a hand. For some reason, Dawn thought that he was undeniably smirking at her. His unsettling gaze caused the noirette to fidget on spot, a blush started to creep up her face when the quietness continued.

"That's conceivable."

C-conceivable? What does that mean?! She was old enough to have learnt many words which are used in day-to-day conversations but there was also a millennia more that hadn't made it into her knowledge. She couldn't let the man know that, however, her mother would be the best choice to ask of it.

He laughed lightly, as if knowing what she was thinking and decided to summarise his own words. "Maybe."

A full flush appeared over her. _T-that guy! He's totally making fun of me!_ She turned on her heel and looked away defiantly. "I shouldn't of given you any ideas, _Mr. Shady!_ " Before sticking her tongue out in the shadow's direction and skipping to the entrance.

She stopped in her tracks to give one last glance at the lake, the shadow now out of sight. The girl smiled cheerfully and called out to him, knowing that he was still lingering near. "But it was nice chatting with you, I really don't mind doing it again!"

Then, she left. A slight giddiness within her giving her steps a little bounce as she headed back home.

xxxxxxxx

Thank you for reading! I really enjoyed writing this first chapter so I hope that you felt such too!


	2. Chapter 2

Classified Ties

Summary: AU: She'd heard stories about the ancient gods of their world and even those of others. However, humankind only held limited knowledge. When 9 year old Dawn meets the reflection of a lonely but strange man one night, the thought of him being one of those almighty gods never occurred to her, much less - that of the Distortion world.

A/N: Change- The story will follow the anime _and_ game's events, to those who didn't know.

Disclaim: I don't own **Pokémon** or anything related to it.

Pairing: BrokenShipping (Dawn x Giratina)

Chapter Rating: K

 _Chapter 2:_ _When missed chances make new opportunities_

"Happy birthday, Dawn!" The attendants applauded.

Despite her mother and her neighbour, Barry being the only ones she knew, a couple of the neighbouring children decided to come to her party too. The girl rolled her eyes. Obviously, they were only there to snack and chat with one-another, not to celebrate anything special.

To Dawn, this birthday was the most exciting time ever, even if it was just Johanna and herself who were enjoying it together as an event. It was her 10th birthday. She was finally of the legal age where one could set off on a pokémon journey - and that's exactly what she'll do in a week's time!

The girl beamed positively as she opened her presents- filled to the brim of accessories and feminine clothing. She squealed, launching at her mother with arms open wide. Gosh, all these things! She may aswell be a princess. Although it was only Johanna who spoiled her as the least everyone else did was give her a card - even Barry.

She could barely contain her enjoyment and rushed upstairs to change into a new outfit; A black V-neck top with a white undershirt and a short pink skirt. Her hair was organised with two gold clips and the white beanie atop it had a single, pink pokéball print. There was a cute bracelet on her right wrist aswell as knee-high boots on her feet where the pink of them clashed nicely with black socks. A red scarf was wrapped around her neck to finish the chic-style.

As Dawn twirled in the mirror, another balloon of eagerness arose within her, tempting her to show the clothes off to all else...

The thought popped. What if it actually looks stupid? Her outfit- that is. The skirt did indeed seem rather small on her figure and she was still barely a teen. Maybe pink and black is too... Daring? Somehow, she didn't find that word appropriate enough. The pink was a pretty sakura, however - so she liked it. _No,_ The girl shook her head, _mum brought this for me. I should appreciate it anyways, no matter what!_

Fortunately, the new style had successfully roused the attending girls into gossiping about the cute outfit whilst a few boys stared dumbly. Actually, the scene looked kind of funny. Though her neighbour didn't notice. The noirette giggled at their antics and joined in on the girl's talk. She may not be their friend, but at least the situation gave her a chance to talk to them like one. It felt nice for a change.

Her birthday cake had the Sinnoh starters printed on it and they looked almost like the real thing. Despite the three pokémon being made of coloured icing, a simple thought of them lead to the life-changing event in the latter week which would be the first step in her dream of becoming top coordinator. Simply knowing that she was going to get her starter in the next week brought a cascade of excitement in her. But oh my, which one should she pick?

The children around her started leaning forward to get a closer look at the cake and pointed to which slice they wanted.

"Ooh, Chimchar! I want a piece with Chimchar on it!"

"Piplup looks so cute in icing, is that bubblegum flavour?!"

"I've never tried green cake before- can I have Turtwig?"

Dawn sighed, wondering if she even had a chance in choosing. Her mother just laughed. "No eating the cake right now, Dawn needs to make a wish." _Oh right!_ She'd forgot about the ten candles atop the dessert. At this point, her wish was probably obvious but so long as she doesn't tell of it, then surely it'll come true! The girl blew out the lights after two puffs of air and everyone cheered, bringing a flowery grin to her face.

She took a random slice in attempt to flee from the actual choice, deciding that it would take far too long to pick and since the other kids were already getting impatient.

The remainder of the day settled with playing a couple of multiplayer games on the wii and setting off a bunch of party-poppers. The night churned in fast and she managed to escape the house after being reminded that there was a full-moon. Johanna most likely expected the girl to be watching the darkened sky from her window but... Well, what better views were there other than from the lake-front?

She skipped inbetween the lining of trees, thinking back to the last time she'd visited the lake. The moon shined so brightly that day, too, and that was only a month prior.

She met Mr. Shady that night. A gentlemanly shadow who'd appeared to enjoy the scenery just as she had. It must've been such a disappointment when he discovered that the sight he saw wasn't what he had in mind. Although, maybe it was that disability that caused the two of them to leap into a lengthy conversation as if they were friends.

The girl certainly thought of the man as a friend back then but could they both really still be after a month? She pouted at that thought and a hint of denial spoke within. It was much more comforting to at least think that they were still friends.

As the water's bank came into view, her eyes soon wandered off to find the familiar shadow.

Perhaps it was the circular bulb in the night sky that caused the shadow to visit or maybe he was there every day and she'd never known? Nonetheless, his very appearance, no matter how hard to see it was- brought a mixture of relief and surprise to her expression.

She smiled curiously. The noirette had came out in her birthday clothes and clasped her hands from behind. "The night is beautiful once again, Mr. Shady."

The figure didn't react too obviously, suggesting that he'd already noticed her. Although, the wavering blackness did look as if it had nodded, acknowledging her words, even if he couldn't see the lake and sky very well.

Dawn ran her sights over the area, taking in all the differences that have occurred. "The water is calm today and the moon is in whole. Many of the plants here are also regaining leaves, since it's becoming summer. Of course, it's hard to see the blossoming flowers of various colours during this time but the night shows an entirely different nature which covers all the beauty that daylight can't." Content filled her being as she listed them all off. She loved talking about everything that made her at ease, everything that made the world a beautiful place. The girl hoped that the shadow shared the same opinion with the night, as he had before.

"It's a gift to see the world in the way you do." His voice was deep and enchanting like last time and so were his words. She was so sure that he liked confusing her, even if most of the things he said truly did hold more depth. "What do you mean?" She prayed to gods that her question didn't offence him in any way. She knew that he saw differently - literally, but she thought that he was talking about the entire community rather than himself.

It was almost inaudible from where she'd sat on the grass but the male sighed, which worried her greatly before he'd spoken. "Many are blind to the smallest of details that nature bodes. They don't recognise what it's brought them to it's full extent. You appreciate it, however, and I'd like to aswell but even I didn't notice how different this night was in comparison to the last."

She was taken back by his response. It almost sounded as if he'd regarded her highly, a way of speaking that no one had ever done to her. She shook her head out of embarrassment, dismissing any proud thoughts of herself. She wasn't going to become narcissistic, no way. Mr. Shady was just being gentlemanly! "I-it's no big deal, I'm merely going to become a coordinator! A photographer would've noticed much more than I had!" Turning her head away so the other wouldn't see the red glow of her cheeks - Not that he could, anyways.

The man laughed quietly and she could hear the sly smile in his reply. "You're not wrong." _Gentlemanly?! Gentle-_ _not_ _!_ It was silly that his remark had irritated her. Despite it being her birthday, she shouldn't get annoyed over a small comment like that! What did the girl want? To be complimented more?... Whilst that would've felt nice, it was probably too much to ask, Afterall, She was certainly not the best person.

She... Was childish. Although the term fitted her age perfectly, it was something that she was desperately trying to get away from. But no matter, now is the time for a change of subject.

Standing from her spot and dusting the sand off her skirt, Dawn felt excitement rise with her. She clutched her hands behind her back with her own smile. A nerving prickle alerted the girl that her movements were watched but the slight sensation did nothing to effect her attitude. "Now, no need to be snarky, Mr. Shady. I'll have you know that I have turned ten today and will leave on a magnificent journey next week!"

Confidence blared in her voice as she carried on, using the space around her to demonstrate all of the thoughts that hadn't made it to her words. "But a trainer I will be not, though a coordinator I shall." She twirled, speaking in an odd replicate of a posh accent. "But I won't just be any coordinator, I'm aiming for the top - just as everyone else is!" She pointed to the sky before landing into a poor fighting stance. "Of course that means that I'm going to have many rivals to beat but I'll definitely make it to the top within time, just you wait!"

Then, her face consorted puzzlement as she fell into the same predicament as she had when she saw her birthday cake. Her thoughts had consumed her confidence and she forgot about the shadow. Whispering to herself, "What starter should I choose though?"

The man's reflection shifted ever so slightly and his voice was somehow unreadable. "You already have your future planned out despite being so young." She heard statement as if it wasn't all he had to say, although no sound came afterwards so Dawn replied in a know-it-all fashion. "I-it's only natural for people my age to have planned ahead, afterall, many hardships come with journeys. I should know from the beginning about what'll block my way."

She was right, but not about what she'd said. For the first time since the two had met, Mr. Shady seemed to have actually ignored her, since he decided to follow up on his previous comment. "It would've been more understandable if the Elite four had raised the legal age to a minimum of thirteen, at least. Most children aren't even provided a proper education in this century."

...

He...

 _Ignored_ her.

The girl was far too busy dealing with the wildfire in her mind that she didn't realise what the figure had next said until the last part. "-Your abode, haven't you?"

Oh no. It was a question and not a rhetorical one. _Abode? Eh? What's that?_ Was it another word for bode? That basically meant 'deal', right? Like saying 'I can't deal with that' or 'I can't bode with that'... But in a complicated sense. - And he was just talking about going on a journey at the age of ten wasn't a good idea. She certainly disagrees with that, especially after he'd ignored her.

So Dawn's natural answer was "No." Alone because... Well, she didn't want to make it look like she hadn't listened.

She stood nervously, fidgeting on the spot and going over everything that'd happened. Reprimanding herself for being a little childish right after she'd sworn not to be and... Ohh, he's not speaking. That's bad. She said the wrong thing. He totally knows that she wasn't listening! Gods! Help this sweet morning Pidove! _I did wrong!_

Her form was caked in anxiousness and it must've been terribly obvious from where Mr. Shady sat as it caused a tired sigh to escape him and a small movement indicated that he may have shook his head. The noirette froze when his voice split the silence.

"If you are that uneducated and haven't revised the pokémon that live in Sinnoh at home, then I may be required to teach you myself."

...

...

...

What? Mr. Shady was going to teach her?! How- She hasn't even seen his face yet!

She regulated her breathing, even if her nervousness remained. This was all too much. First, he complements her. Second, she acts like a kid. third, she's ignored. Forth, he's ignored and fifth, she's stuttering and fidgeting as if she was just asked out. "Y-You, t-teach me? I've been wondering Mr. Shady, but are you a professor? maybe a scientist or historian?"

He chuckled, waving her guesses off. "No, I'm but simply another... Trainer."

Is that so? Then perhaps he's a really good one! But is he really going to tutor her about pokémon? Within only a week, too! Unless it's only the basics that he's going to go through with her. Unfortunately, that doesn't answer all of the girl's questions; How will he do it? When? For how long? What does he look like? What pokémon does he train? Why does he talk in the way of high-class?

Dawn was beginning to think that she was a little too interested in him.

She opened her mouth to ask the the first question, however, a distant echo interrupted her.

"Dawn!" It was her name, or more like her mother. Ah, that's not good, she's been discovered! She took off to the entrance, skidding to a halt half-way to say her goodbyes to Mr. Shady. Rather, her words were paused once again when the sound of the shadow's voice appeared only a few steps away.

"If you choose to take up the offer, we'll start lessons in Route 201, mid-day." She was somewhat distracted in that moment and only nodded slowly, before turning back and waving as she ran out. Unthinking of the consequences her answer could possibly lead to. "I-I'll be there!"

xxxxxxxx

Originally, I had another long draft that was going to be this chapter but whenever I looked at it, the events just didn't... Fit. But other than that-! What strange, mix of occurrences will happen in the next chapter? Read to find out! Not to mention, those who've carried on from the first chapter and have reviewed, favourited or followed - thankyou so much, glad to know that my first fanfic was a great success... Well, to start off with.


End file.
